Ren
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: "Kaachan, aku lapal." Suara imut dari sosok mungil yang sedang menarik ujung bajunya membuat Sakura sejenak menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya, dan menunduk menatap bocah tampan bermata kelam dengan rambut emo, yang mendongak memandangnya.


**Ren**

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Sekuel dari fic __**Harapan?**__ Milik __**Bunga Sakura**__._

.

.

.

"_Kaachan,_ aku lapal." Suara imut dari sosok mungil yang sedang menarik ujung bajunya membuat Sakura sejenak menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya, dan menunduk menatap bocah tampan bermata kelam dengan rambut emo, yang mendongak memandangnya.

Sakura tersenyum penuh sayang menatap putera sematanya wayangnya itu, ia kemudian berjongkok tuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak. "Sabar ya Sayang, sebentar lagi _Kaasan _selesai. Sekarang Ren-_kun_ ke meja makan dulu ya, nanti Kaasan antarkan makanannya," kata Sakura sambil mengacak lembut rambut Ren kecil.

Ren mengangguk patuh. Tanpa perlu diperintah lagi, bocah berusia tiga tahun itu segera berlari kecil ke meja makan menuruti perkataan sang ibu.

Sakura kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Dengan agak kerepotan Ia memindahkan nasi putih panas dari _ricecooke_r ke sebuah baki. Sesekali perempuan itu tertawa kecil saat melirik Ren yang terlihat tak sabar bergelantungan di meja makan, sambil bergumam kata 'Lapal, lapal, ' dengan sangat lucu.

"Ren-_kun_, hati-hati. Jangan sampai jatuh, Nak," tegur Sakura disela kesibukannya.

"_Kaachan_, Len, lapal," sahut Ren cadel.

"Iya, sabar Sayang. Sebentar lagi," sahut Sakura sambil buru-buru membawa baki berisi nasi putih panas ke meja makan. Kemudian ia kembali ke _pantry_ untuk mengambil, soba, sup miso, beberapa buah mangkuk, serta lauk pelengkap lainnya.

"_Kaachan,"_ rengek bocah kecil itu lagi. Ren sepertinya kesulitan untuk turun dari posisinya yang tengkurap di meja makan dengan kaki yang menjuntai ke bawah.

Sakura tertawa geli melihat kelakuan anaknya, dengan sigap ia mengangkat dan mendudukan Ren ke atas kursi.

"Jangan nakal lagi di meja makan. Ren_-kun_," ucap medic-nin itu memperingati.

"Hu'um." Ren mengangguk sambil menerima mangkuk nasi dari Sakura. Setelah meminta beberapa lauk-pauk –yang tersedia di atas meja— pada sang ibu. Ren kemudian menyumpit nasinya, mulai makan dengan lahap.

Terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hati Sakura saat melihat wajah polos Ren.

Seharusnya ini bisa menjadi acara sarapan yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura, karena ia bisa makan sambil melihat kelakuan anaknya lucu dan menggemaskan. Namun ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ketidak hadiran ayah dari puteranya dalam kehidupan mereka, membuat hati Sakura nyeri. Ia merasa bersalah pada Ren, karena tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang keluarga yang lengkap.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Sakura sedang menemani Ren bermain di ruang tamu, ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit, mencoba menebak siapa tamu yang ingin mengganggu hari liburnya. Kemarin ibu muda itu sudah meminta izin cuti pada_ Hokage_, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Ren, selama sebulan penuh. Tanpa ada gangguan perintah misi, atau apapun.

"Mungkin Ino-_buta_?" gumamnya pelan sembari beranjak menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Ren yang asik bermain dengan orang-orangan –yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Sakura-_san_." Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati seorang_ jounin_ –yang ia kenal sebagai teman dari Kakashi-_sensei_— berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Wajah jounin itu terlihat panik dan gelisah.

"Raidou_-senpai_?"

Sesaat Raidou melempar senyum kikuk pada Sakura, sebelum menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya. "Semua _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi_ level _jounin_ dan_ chunin_ diminta untuk segera berkumpul di kantor _Hokage_. Beberapa _anbu_ yang baru saja pulang dari misi di Sunagakure, memberitahu bahwa mereka melihat sepasukan prajurit dari Negeri _Yasai_ bergerak kemari. Diperkirakan mereka akan menyerang Konoha."

Sakura tersentak, mata hijau klorofilnya melebar mendengar informasi yang disampaikan Raidou.

Setelah menyampaikan informasi pada Sakura, Raidou segera berpamitan, kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

_Medic-nin_ berambut merah jambu itu menghela nafas berat lalu menoleh pada anaknya yang sedang asik bermain, memandangnya sedih.

Sepertinya ia harus kembali menitipkan Ren pada kedua orang tuanya. "_Gomenne _Ren-_kun_."

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tak tahu kenapa ia bisa berada di sana. Di sebuah gang kecil yang tak jauh dari kedai Ichiraku. Ia tak mengerti dengan perasaan, yang tiba-tiba membuatnya nekat menyusup masuk ke wilayah Konoha, tanpa sepengetahuan Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang memanggilnya, namun ia tak tahu apa itu.

_" Aku akan selalu mencintai Sasuke-kun apapun yang terjadi. Aku janji."_

Sasuke merasa jatungnya mendadak terasa nyeri saat memori masa lalunya kembali berputar. Kata-kata Sakura pada malam itu terngiang jelas di telinganya.

"Maaf," gumam lelaki itu entah pada siapa, sambil mencoba menetralkan suasana hatinya.

.

.

.

Sambil menguap bosan, Ren menatap ke arah sekelilingnya. Bocah kecil itu terlihat tidak betah, rumah kakek dan neneknya terasa dingin dan tidak menyenangkan baginya.

Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa sang kakek begitu jahat padanya dan_ Kaasan_-nya. Lelaki tua itu selalu membentak dan memarahi_ kaasan_-nya, dan bahkan menyebutnya –Ren— sebagai **anak haram**. Sedangkan sang nenek hanya bisa diam, sambil menatap putri dan cucunya itu dengan pandangan terluka.

Ren tidak tahu –dan juga tidak mengerti— tentang masalah yang terjadi pada ibu, kakek, dan neneknya. Yang jelas, ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di sana. Apalagi kakek dan neneknya, tidak mau menemaninya bermain.

Mengikuti instingnya sebagai seorang anak yang aktif, dengan kaki mungilnya Ren berjalan keluar dari rumah kakek dan neneknya. Anak kecil itu ingin mencari _Kaasan_-nya, untuk diajak bermain.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa, langkah kaki Ren tiba-tiba terhenti di sana, di sebuah gang kecil yang tak jauh dari rumah orang tua Sakura.

Mata hitam anak itu menatap penuh minat pada sosok lelaki tegap, berkimono putih dengan celana biru yang sedang berdiri sambil melamun di gang tersebut. Lelaki itu menoleh saat menyadari hawa keberadaan Ren.

Dan dua pasang mata berwarna kelam yang dimiliki oleh dua sosok dengan rupa yang sama itupun saling memandang cukup lama. Keduanya saling tertarik dan terikat, mereka merasa begitu dekat seperti sudah pernah bertemu—padahal ini kali pertama Sasuke melihat Ren.

Sambil berjalan medekat, Ren menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke intens dengan mata hitamnya yang bulat dan polos. Dan, entah apa yang ada dipikiran anak kecil itu, ketika ia tiba-tiba memegang tangan besar paman asing tersebut, kemudian berkata, "_Ojichan_, mau belmain dengan Len?" pintanya riang.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia hanya menunduk menatap Ren dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia merasa jatuh sayang pada Ren saat pertama kali melihat bocah tampan. Ia merasa hatinya begitu hangat, ketika bocah itu melempar tawa lucu padanya.

_Siapa anak kecil ini?_

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Sakura dan sepasukan shinobi Konoha bersembunyi pada pepohan rimbun yang terletak di hutan, yang berjarak seratus meter dari perbatasan Konoha. Mereka bersiap tuk menghadang pasukan prajurit dari Negeri Yasai, berjaga kalau mereka menyerang Konoha.

Namun, ternyata pasukan prajurit Negeri Yasai tidak bermaksud menyerang Konoha, mereka hanya mengadakan parade keliling tuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Negeri mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat duduk bersila sambil bersandar pada dinding gang sempit itu, mata hitamnya terlihat intens memperhatikan Ren yang terus berceloteh riang di sampingnya. Bocah itu begitu antusias menceritakan perihal kaasan-nya yang suka sekali menemaninya bermain dan mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan.

"Ibumu orang yang baik dan menyenangkan." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan ketika Ren menoleh ke arahnya, meminta pendapat Sasuke atas coletahan yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Ren mengangguk ceria ketika mendengar pendapat si paman asing itu tentang ibunya.

"Waktunya kaupulang. Ibumu pasti cemas mencarimu," Ucap Sasuke sembari bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian dengan sigap ia mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh kecil Ren. "Sekarang... dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi sambil berjalan keluar dari gang kecil itu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, tubuh lelaki Uchiha itu mendadak menegang. Sebuah—

"Ren-_kun!"_

—suara manis yang begitu dikenalnya tiba-tiba terdengar. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya kemudian ia segera berbalik tuk melihat raut terkejut dari perempuan pemilik suara itu.

_Demi Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin._

"S-Sasuke-_kun?" _ucap Sakura dengan mata membelalak lebar. Sesaat ninja medis itu tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, Sasuke sedang menggendong Ren, **anak mereka**.

"Kaachan," pekik Ren riang sambil melompat turun dari gendongan Sasuke, dan berlari ke arah kaasan-nya.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa mematung memandangi Sasuke –yang balas menatapnya datar dan penuh tanya.

Waktu seakan berhenti. Dan Sakura berharap bahwa yang dialaminya sekarang bukan khayalan belaka. Dan—

"Sakura?"

Ini nyata, dan benar-benar bukan mimpi.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
